


Best

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kanae reads a new interview.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 20/The Greatest Gift

Kanae smiled as she clicked on the new link on Hina's website. A trendy blog had just published an interview with Hina, to go along with a new song, and while Kanae had heard the song already, the interview was going to be a surprise. 

She was still learning things about Hina, after all. 

There was the usual opening paragraph and a few questions that always seemed to be asked. But then there were some... 

Really? She didn't even know Hina knew anything about cars... 

Oh, but the best gift a fan had ever given-- Kanae knew that! 

Strawberry daifuku.


End file.
